Let Me Play Among the Stars
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: 'Rose, there's something I've got to tell you.' 'Yes, Scorpius' 'Rose, it's undeniably true that I'm irresponsibly mad for you.' 'Frank Sinatra? Really' Scorose. Oneshot. Sequel to Fly Me to the Moon.


_**Summary:**__ [Scorose] [Sequel to Fly Me to the Moon] 'Rose, there's something I've got to tell you.' 'Yes, Scorpius?' 'Rose, it's undeniably true that I'm irresponsibly mad for you.' 'Frank Sinatra? Really?'_

_**A/N: **__You ask and I deliver. Here's the sequel to 'Fly Me to the Moon'. I know it's Valentine's Day today and this is my Valentine's update but it has nothing to do with the holiday. I don't believe that Valentine's Day should be considered a holiday. For one, it's way too commercial for my liking and for another, it was created as a way for girls to get their boyfriends to buy them stupid crap they'll never use again. That isn't my definition of romance and therefore I do not celebrate Valentine's Day. Someone shouldn't need an excuse to celebrate their love, just saying. _

_And now that I've ranted on about that, let's get to the story. I hope you like it :P_

_Oh one final note, I think Frank Sinatra is the epitome of what a love song should be :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, not even the kitchen sink._

* * *

**Let Me Play Among the Stars**

* * *

_Call me unpredictable - tell me I'm impractical_

_Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue_

_Call me irresponsible - yes I'm unreliable_

_But it's undeniably true - I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

_~Call Me Irresponsible – Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Albus couldn't believe how fast time had passed. It felt like only days ago that they had stood along the front of the staff table –the place where they had been sorted into their houses all those years ago- and accepted their certificate and shook their Headmaster's hand. In reality, three months had already passed. Albus had been so consumed in Quidditch training that he hadn't realised the passing days. It hadn't been until his mother had written him to ask if he'd be at Platform 9 ¾ on the following Friday, to see off his younger sister, that Albus became aware of the date. Once the initial surprise settled in, Albus began to feel lonely.

He had been so busy that he hadn't realised that he hadn't seen his best friend Scorpius Malfoy or his cousin Rose Weasley since the graduation party they threw the weekend after they had returned from Hogwarts. The party had been a huge success, with a great deal of the graduating class and their friends showing up. It had lasted long into the night and everyone had been so intoxicated by the end that they could barely remember those last few hours before the party had ended. It had been the perfect way to send everyone else into the next chapter of their lives.

However, it seemed that the next chapter of his life would be sans friends if he didn't do something about it. He waited until he had gotten off from training on that sunny late August afternoon and then headed straight to the owl post office in Diagon Alley. If he didn't get in contact with Scorpius soon, Albus was sure they would drift apart and never talk to each other again. It wasn't something Albus was willing to let happen. He also sent a letter to Rose. He wasn't afraid of loosing her from his life (she was his cousin after all), but he just felt that Scorpius would like to see Rose and vice versa.

Sadly, the two had not yet admitted their feeling for each other. Albus was _positive_ that something would have come out of the flying incident but nothing ever did. After the two friends had made up, they had both (Rose begrudgingly) thrown themselves into their studies. Next came N.E.W.T.s which took a lot of energy and after each test, seventh years often spent a few hours studying then went up to bed. After all the N.E.W.T.s were written, all Hogwarts seventh years began eagerly preparing for the graduation ceremony. There had been no real time for Rose and Scorpius to sit and talk to each other. Any and all conversations usually consisted of potion ingredients or charm steps.

Albus hadn't given up though. He kept trying to get the two together because he knew they'd be perfect for each other. When Albus arrived home that night after sending out his messages and stopping in on his parents, he had a plan formed. If his two friends weren't together by next Sunday, well, Albus wasn't sure what he'd do with himself.

* * *

Albus spent the next week carefully fleshing out his plan. By Thursday morning he had nearly everything he needed and was only working on a few last minute details. Much of his effort had gone into his scheme and everything had to be perfect. Any little hiccup could be catastrophic and lead to the unravelling of not simply his efforts but possibly Rose's and Scorpius' friendship. And if that unravelled, Al would be left to knit it all back up –as his Gran liked to say.

Albus had gone to see off Lily, Hugo and Uncle Percy's daughter Molly that following Friday. Molly was the youngest of his cousins that spanned a decade, and therefore the last Weasley that would graduate from Hogwarts, at least for this generation. Albus was sure that before long the school would be overrun with people who trace their name back to the Weasley's who fought alongside Harry Potter. There family always seemed to contain more people than Albus even dared to count.

However, Albus hadn't been very attentive that day and had nearly missed actually saying goodbye to his sister. His odd behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed either. After their younger siblings had boarded the train, Rose had attempted to corner her dark haired cousin. Albus was too slippery for her though. He had immediately realised what Rose was trying to do, threw out some excuse about needing to get to practice and Apparated after saying he'd talk to her on Sunday.

Rose had been put-off by Albus' odd behaviour; he had never avoided her before. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she'd do. There wasn't really a way for Albus to get out of her questioning when they met for drinks that Sunday night. Then she'd get what she wanted out of him.

* * *

Sunday cam quicker than all three had been prepared for. Before they knew it, it was time to leave work or family and head home to clean up. Rose -never really having an excellent grasp on time- left her parent's house later than she had planned, and –being a girl- took up a fair amount of time in getting ready that evening. As a result, Albus and Scorpius had both arrived well before Rose. Scorpius had wanted to wait to start on the conversation and drinks until Rose arrived but Albus pressured him into starting early.

They both ordered their drinks, and Albus struck up a conversation on their love lives over the past few months. If there was one thing Albus couldn't stand, it was people beating around the bush. He was a firm believer that, if someone wanted to say something, they should just come right out and say it. There was no excuse for taking ten minutes to say anything.

"So Scor," Al began, "I know you weren't much of a Casanova while we were at school but I was just wondering if that's changed in recent months. You got a bird or anything?" Albus punctuated his question by taking a big swig from his glass.

Scorpius, who had moments earlier taken a drink from his glass, choked on the liquid in his mouth. He had known Al for eight years now, but sometimes the middle Potter was still able to catch him unaware. This was one such time. It took him nearly two minutes to get his choking under control. When he finally felt it was safe to talk once more, he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the arrival of Rose Weasley.

* * *

Rose had arrived nearly ten minutes later than they had planned, but she had a good reason. Besides the fact that she had gotten sidetracked at her parents' house, this would be the first time in months that she had seen Scorpius. She wasn't about to let an opportunity to impress him slip her by. Taking this in to account, Rose had made sure to spend a generous amount of time on her appearance.

In her Hogwarts days, Rose didn't really care what others thought about the way she looked. As far as she was concerned, she was there to learn, not to find the great love of her life. Her normal appearance consisted of the typical Hogwarts uniform, slightly messy hair that she had run a brush through very sparingly and maybe some eyeliner. Other than that, Rose didn't put any effort into the way she looked.

That, however, had begun to change in seventh year. That had been the year that ignoring her feelings for Scorpius had become nearly unbearable. Rose had been fighting her ever growing feelings for years and standing on platform 9¾ and saying goodbye to her parents at the beginning of her seventh year, Rose's feelings bubbled over. She had just released her father from a final goodbye hug when Scorpius sauntered over to the family, looking cool and calm in his white dress shirt. It wasn't like Rose had never seen him look this way, but something in Rose snapped at that moment and the floodgates that had been holding back her feelings burst open. The entire train ride Rose had focused on not looking at Scorpius and kept promising her roommates, Ella Rosemont and Carly Chambers, that they would talk about it later.

And talk they did. The three friends had spent nearly the entire night dissecting every little detail, from Rose's moves to his and whether or not there were any signs that a relationship was even possible. The only thing that had come out of that was the decision that Rose should start putting more effort into her looks. If she cared more about her appearance, then it only stood to reason that others would begin to do the same. After that, Rose had begun putting a considerable amount of effort into her looks. She began wearing more makeup and straightening her slightly wild copper coloured hair.

However, the change didn't have its desired effect. Sure more guys started noticing her as more than a Weasley, but Scorpius still treated her exactly the same. She had been willing to give up at that point but Carly, her –to put it nicely- more experienced roommate, had said that Rose might as well reap the benefits of her new-found popularity, and had convinced Rose to keep dressing and acting in her new fashion. Now it had simply become a habit. Whenever Rose was to meet a boy –especially Scorpius- she focused nearly all her efforts on how she looked.

Tonight the hard work had definitely paid off. Rose wasn't afraid to admit that she looked damn good. She had chosen a tight, short deep purple muggle dress and strapy heels. Her makeup was done to perfection and there wasn't a hair out of place. She had smiled at the double takes and slack jaws that had greeted her when she had walked into the bar. The most satisfying reaction though, had to come from the one person that she had gone to these efforts for.

Scorpius' face had been so worth the hours in front of the mirror.

* * *

After just regaining control of his choking, and taking a sip of water to sooth his sore throat, Scorpius once again found himself choking. This time, the cause was none other than the girl who occupied Scorpius' thoughts nearly every minute of the day. Though today, girl definitely wasn't the correct term to describe Rose. Tonight, she looked like a woman in her curve hugging purple dress. Rose may not have been the curviest girl on the planet –in fact Scorpius had teased her about her lack of curves many a time- but this dress hit her in all the right places and made what she did have look exquisite.

Albus had been alerted to Rose's presence by Scorpius second lapse into choking coughs.

"What's got you choking now?" Al asked as he turned to follow Scorpius' line of vision and came across his cousin. Albus' reaction was less dramatic that Scorpius' –simply because he hadn't consumed any liquids moments prior. The moment he saw his cousin in her very revealing outfit, he had jumped up from his chair and threw his Puddlemere United sweater over the copper-haired Weasley's shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing? I did tell you it was only drinks with us guys right? You didn't think we'd go out clubbing or anything did you?" Albus was talking so fast that Scorpius –who had stopped choking by now- found it hard to catch every word. Rose was obviously having the same problem but she caught the gist of what her cousin was trying to say.

"Can't a girl get dressed up every once in a while? Carly bought this for me for my birthday this year and my healer training hasn't afforded me the option of wearing it anywhere. I thought I'd test it out on you guys first, see what you thought, and judging by your reactions, it is definitely a dress I will wear again," Rose coyly smiled as she sat down next to Scorpius.

Scorpius was once again finding it hard to breathe, though it was for an entirely different reason. The table that Albus had chosen was very small and as a result, the three occupants were forced to sit very close to each other. When Rose had sat down, the bare flesh of her leg had slid past Scorpius thigh and given him shivers that stole his breath away. If he wasn't able to get his emotions under control and fast, he wasn't sure he'd make it through the evening.

Albus began talking again, questioning Rose on her training, which caused the rosette to shift away from Scorpius and closer to her cousin. Feeling the skin leave his leg, Scorpius was awarded with disappointment and the ability to breathe. It was a bittersweet victory, if you could call it a victory.

Eventually, Scorpius was able to wrestle his feelings back and the three lapsed into comfortable conversation about their comings and goings since they had last all seen each other. At about a quarter after midnight, Albus rose from the table, pulled out his wallet and placed down several galleons, enough to cover his drinks for the evening. Scorpius looked up at his friend, cocking his pale eyebrow in question.

"I'd love to stay mate," Albus addressed Scorpius, "but I've got my first real game tomorrow and I can't show up to it hung-over and tired! That would definitely give Wood a reason to put me on the bench for the rest of the season. My team is counting on me! But I insist on doing this again. How 'bout in two wee-?" Albus had continued talking as he had retrieved his sweater from the ground –where Rose had deposited it after defending her wardrobe choice- and walking towards the door. Before long, Albus and his voice had been swallowed up by the other patrons in the bar leaving Scorpius and Rose alone at their small circular table.

"Party pooper," Rose muttered under her breath as she stretched out a little more. In the process her now bare foot –she had removed her shoes shortly after arriving- grazed Scorpius' thigh causing an audible sharp intake of breath from the platinum blonde haired man. Rose looked at him curiously before a sly smirk crossed her face.

Dread filled Scorpius at the female's visage. He knew Rose extremely well and knew that a smirk like that could only mean trouble. Rose was an exceedingly brilliant witch, even for Ravenclaw house, and she had no doubt deduced that it had been her foot that had caused Scorpius' reaction. He only hoped that the reason why he acted in such a manor hadn't also made itself apparent.

Without a word, Rose lifted both of legs and placed them atop Scorpius'. She then began to move her feet up and down his upper thigh. It took years of practiced self-control to not throw the table away and jump Rose right then and there. Instead, he acted as if Rose's antics had no affect on him, knowing that if he didn't give her a response, she'd eventually grow bored and stop.

* * *

Rose wasn't quite sure why she was currently messaging –for lack of a better word- Scorpius' upper thigh with her feet. She had initially simply been stretching her limbs that had been cooped up under the tiny table. When she had purposefully grazed Scorpius thigh with her foot –she had realised earlier that she liked touching him- she hadn't been expecting any response at all. Rose had figured that Scorpius would never see her as anything other than a friend –or worse Albus' cousin. That didn't mean that she still didn't want to be near the blonde man at every possible moment.

When he had inhaled sharply, Rose had immediately decided to turn her need for contact into the innocent act of annoying an old friend. She hadn't expected that it would cause her so much pleasure. It took her a while to realise that Scorpius was no longer reacting and that she should probably feign boredom and stop. Apparently Scorpius' initial reaction had been caused by nothing more than surprise.

Not letting her dejected feelings cross her face, Rose removed her feet and went to put her shoes back on. "Well, I'mma bored. Do you wan togo ssome place elsse?" she asked, slurring her words slightly. Scorpius stood, nodding and took Rose's hand, leading her out of the pub and onto the deserted streets of Diagon Alley.

Rose wasn't paying attention to where Scorpius was taking her. Her brain had ceased normal functions the moment Scorpius' large hand had taken hers. Now, all thoughts were on the texture and feel of the slightly rough and calloused hand clasped in hers. In wasn't until they were once again inside a noisy building that Rose pulled her thoughts back.

She looked around and noticed that they were currently walking through the Leaky Cauldron. Now owned by Hannah Longbottom –nee Abbot- the Leaky Cauldron was considered a wizarding world hotspot. Wizards, witches and magical beings swarmed to the Leaky Cauldron every night. As a result, it was often packed and wizards who lived in the area frequented the other bars and pubs that lined Diagon Alley. Rose wasn't sure why Scorpius was taking her here. Both had admitted that the crowds were too unbearable.

Her questions were soon answered when Scorpius continued walking. He wasn't taking Rose to the Leaky Cauldron. Instead he was leading her out onto the muggle streets beyond.

* * *

Scorpius wasn't sure where he was taking Rose. He hadn't really been thinking when he had begun to walk; it was almost as if his feet had a mind of their own. It wasn't until they left the magical world behind that Scorpius was able to stop and think. He stood for a moment, trying to decide where to go. In all honesty, Scorpius wasn't sure what was around. He had grown up in Greenwich, but he didn't know much of the muggle world outside of the few blocks around his childhood home. His parents –his mother especially- had been very protective and didn't like to let Scorpius wander to far. As a result, he was very inexperienced in the muggle world.

Rose must have sensed his trepidation, for she began suggesting places to go.

"—or there's sa muggle park a-few bl- -ocks from here. I know they're for little kids but—"

Scorpius didn't let Rose finish her argument on the merits of parks.

"Sounds great! You lead the way."

* * *

The pair made their way towards the park. It was slow going seeing as both had consumed a fair amount of alcohol before leaving the pub. After only twenty steps, Rose had already stumbled nearly half a dozen times. The two friends trudged on. Eventually, both were able to get their legs back and began walking a little more normally.

Suddenly, Scorpius veered off course straight into traffic. Rose shrieked and tried to pull Scorpius back towards the sidewalk. Scorpius took a few more steps out into the deserted street and then stopped.

"Whaz-he matter Rosie?" Scorpius asked, wobbling slightly.

The surprise that Scorpius had caused had cleared Rose's head considerably and she felt much more sober than she had moments prior. "What's the matter? Scorpius, you just walked right out into traffic! You're going to get yourself killed if you don't get back here this instant!"

"Ah, Rosie! Stop being such a party pooper!" Scorpius waved off Rose's concern and began making his way towards the park, in the middle of the street. Rose wasn't sure if it was because he was pureblood and simply didn't realise how much danger he was in, or he was too drunk to care, but she was sure that if he kept going, he'd get himself killed. That was most definitely something she didn't want happening.

No matter how much Rose tried to persuade him off of the road, Scorpius still continued on his way. Rose kept looking up the road, making sure there wasn't a muggle car coming down the road. If someone was driving this late at night, they might not see Scorpius in time and, well Rose didn't like to think about that. Scorpius was too important, even if he was being irresponsible and insane and impractical and so many other things.

She had told him all of that of course, but name calling hadn't gotten her any farther than pleading, reasoning and physically trying to pull him back. No matter what she did, Scorpius was determined to walk the thin line between life and death. He wasn't even worried about what might happen. He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he tried –and failed- to walk a straight line down the yellow lane separator. God he was a cocky bastard.

They were nearly at the park when the worst happened. A car had come barrelling around the corner. Rose had frozen, watching what was going on in the road without being able to do anything to stop it. However, Rose had forgotten that Scorpius wasn't considered one of the best seekers Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter for no reason. He had wicked fast reflexes and just as the car was about to slam into him, he jumped out of the way of the car and landed safely on the grass in front of the park.

Rose's heart didn't start beating again until the car had turned off the street they were on. When she had regained the ability to move her body, she stormed over to Scorpius and began yelling. Every single thought that had passed through her head since he had run out onto the road was spoken and when she was done, she was breathing heavily.

Scorpius just sat on the grass, staring up at Rose with his most innocent look and Rose found her anger ebbing away. She could never stay mad at him for long.

* * *

Scorpius did feel bad for making Rose worry. He never wanted her to feel that way, but it was in his nature to test boundaries. He had always done that, but his parents had been better at stating said boundaries and then enforcing them. Rose and Albus weren't as good and therefore Scorpius tested a lot more. That still didn't mean that he liked it when Rose got all worked up and started complaining about him throwing away commonsense and safety.

After apologising and using his best I'm-so-so-sorry-face, the two friends made their way into the park. Scorpius began playing on the jungle gym, swinging from the monkey bars and sliding down the fireman's pole. Rose sat on a nearby swing and watched as Scorpius' face was overcome with childlike amusement. Eventually, Scorpius joined her on the swing set and the two began their climb to the stars. A few minutes in and the two began racing to see who could get higher faster.

Scorpius, being stronger and having much longer legs than Rose, was able to reach the highest point first. He waited for Rose to catch up with him before executing his next move. It had been somewhere between deciding to race and winning, that Scorpius decided he wanted to see how far he could jump. Once Rose was at an equal height, Scorpius prepared for the jump and took off.

The sensation was very close to flying, a feeling he loved more than any other –except maybe the feeling that Rose brought. However, the landing was less than desirable. He had made a slight miscalculation during the flight and landed awkwardly, forcing his ankle in an unnatural direction. The sickening snap that followed nearly caused Scorpius to black out but he forced himself to remain conscious.

* * *

Rose sat and watched as Scorpius released himself from the swing and flew through the air. He looked so graceful and the smile on his face caused Rose's to light up in a similar fashion. She loved his smile. It was the most infectious phenomena Rose had ever experienced. No matter how she was feeling, if Scorpius smiled, Rose's outlook was instantly improved tenfold.

An unnatural cracking sound broke Rose from her thoughts. She hadn't been paying attention to Scorpius descent towards the ground but when she looked down she saw Scorpius on the ground, holding his ankle. This wasn't the first time that he had faked an injury to try and get a reaction out of Rose.

The first time had been during charms class in first year. Rose had gotten a little over zealous with her hovering charm and accidentally sent her feather into Scorpius' eye. He had complained about how much it hurt for hours after that, making Rose feel so bad that she almost wanted Professor Trent, the charms professor, to take points from Ravenclaw to make up for it. It wasn't until Albus called him out and said that Scorpius was acting like his father, that he fessed up.

The next time was near the end of first year. Scorpius had taken a Bludger to the arm in his last Quidditch game and, even after Madame Prit, the school matron, had said that there were no broken bones, he still walked around with a cast. This time, he simply waved Albus off when he told him that his dad had done the exact same thing when he was at school. Scorpius loved the attention his 'injury' brought him.

There had been a few more after that but with each passing feign, Rose believed him less and less. Now Scorpius never tried to pull something like that around Rose. He never even got a hint at a rise out of her.

'So why is he doing it now?'

As this thought crossed her mind, she realised that he mustn't be faking. She slowed her swing as quickly as possible and ran to his side. Her Healer training kicked in and she began assessing him.

"You know," she said as she whipped out her wand and looked around, checking to see if there were any muggles nearby, "if you hadn't faked an injury before I would have been here quicker."

* * *

Once Rose had healed his broken bone and moved away to let him sit up, Scorpius answered her. "Hindsight is 20 20," he said absentmindedly as he tested out his newly healed ankle. There was no pain or tenderness at all; Rose was going to make an excellent Healer.

"You are beyond irresponsible, unpredictable, unreliable—" Rose paused as she fought to come up with more adjectives, but Scorpius spoke instead. He wasn't sure what made him do it, what gave him the confidence. Looking back on it, the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed probably played a big role in that.

He grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

"Call me irresponsible. Yes, I'm unreliable, but it's undeniably true. I'm irresponsibly mad for you." When he was finished he pulled Rose's mouth to his and communicated all of the feelings he couldn't with words. Scorpius pulled away after only a few seconds, not feeling Rose respond.

He was immediately consumed with a fear that Rose didn't feel the same way. Oh he had just ruined their friendship forever. He'd also never be able to talk to Al again because he'd choose Rose's side. He had ruined everything! For once, he was not happy at what his daredevil antics had brought him.

He was about to apologise and hopefully mend some trampled fences when Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with so much emotion Scorpius was nearly knocked over.

* * *

They kissed for what felt like hours under the stars. Rose had never been happier. Eventually, they stopped to catch their breath. Once she had done that, Rose felt compelled to voice the one thought that had entered her mind when Scorpius had confessed to her.

"Frank Sinatra? Really?"

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**A/N: **__It took many hours of effort and me sacrificing some sunbathing time this afternoon but that is just how important you are to me! I hope you liked this sequel. I know it got a little wordy but I just kept writing and everything seemed important (that and it dragged out the ending nicely! Aren't I evil?)_

_And now, I would just like to ask you to review, seeing as I missed some valuable sunning time to write this! Take a few seconds and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
